Guardian
by rineren
Summary: They promised to stay together, but he ended up breaking it, crushing her to a million pieces. Now, he could only watch her and protect her as her sacred guardian. AU.
1. First Impression

**Noragami**

_Hey, everyone. First, thanks for checking this story out. It's my first Noragami fanfic, so I wasn't sure about whether I should post it or not. I already have chapter two written as well, but I think I'll post that tomorrow. Anyways, I really love this anime. To say that I read the manga, looked up chapter summaries and looked through the scans like a madman. _

_Anyways, please excuse any grammatical errors and if things go well (and if school doesn't kill me) I plan to make this a long chapter story. So, yeah, please and enjoy and feel to leave any reviews or flames for that matter. Ah, you'll see later on why this story is labeled as tragedy. Also, the cover image does not belong to me. It's just a pic I found in google. _

* * *

**Guardian**

**Chapter 1 - First Impression **

He wasn't exactly a romantic person, but he was a sweet and considerate person. Whenever they were alone together, she had to be the one that always initiated the conversation because he would probably crouch down with embarrassment. When they would go out for a walk and held hands, his palms would become hot and sweaty. He would blush, turning away, avoiding her eyes. He was a bit insecure and he followed her everywhere most of the time. He would become suspicious whenever he saw her talking to another guy. She would tell him to trust her, but, of course, he still stalked her to an irritating extent.

He had many other small flaws, but as time went by, Hiyori learned to see past that. She fell in love with him and he was able to return her feelings. They had been dating for almost two years and now, that she was getting closer to her high school graduation, Yato was actually considering staying with her forever. Little did he know that she had also been considering the same thing.

Hiyori could remember the day they had first met like if it was yesterday. She was at her friend's house and they were suppose to be having a studying session. However, they had gotten hungry and since there was nothing appetizing to eat, they had agreed to order some pizza. They waited for a while after that and when the doorbell finally rang, Hiyori was the first one to jump out of her seat to answer the door. She was extremely hungry after all and she wanted to be the first one that got piece. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the pizza delivery boy, who in fact turned out to be Yato.

She was, of course, immediately stunned by the color of his eyes. She had never seen such a beautiful blue that could almost reflect the perfect sky. She stared at him in a daze and surprisingly enough, he stared back at her. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds before her friend interrupted them from the living with a loud, "Who is it, Hiyori? Is it the Pizza?!"

Snapping from her thoughts, Hiyori took the box of pizza from the delivery boy and for some reason, he suddenly had a nervous look on his face. With that, he smiled awkwardly and left with a slight bow. She thought she would never see him again, so she stayed by the doorway until he climbed on his motorcycle and drove away. She kept looking at him until he was no longer in sight. After all, he had been a guy that had given her a striking impression at first sight. Letting out a sigh, she walked inside her friend's house and decided to just let the odd feeling go.

Several days passed when she suddenly spotted him again. He was sitting alone, his back leaning against the bench as he looked up at the sky. He looked kind of down and Hiyori couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Making up her mind and after much debate, Hiyori decided to approach him. She startled him at first since he probably hadn't expected to see her there. "Hey, umm, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." He stated, quickly sitting up and scooting to the far side of the bench. Then, he scratched the back of his neck before getting a better look at her. Feeling his eyes land on her, Hiyori awkwardly smiled and wondered if he had recognized her from that day. "Hey, have we met before?"

Hiyori nodded and explained to him that he had delivered pizza to her a couple of days ago. He lifted an eyebrow and placed his hand over chin like if he was trying to remember. Even though he gave it much thought, he told her that he didn't remember her which kind of disappointed her. He quietly apologized before placed his hands behind his head. He let out a yawn, slightly closing his eyes. It was strange. She had never felt so attracted and amazed by someone.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but you seemed troubled by something." She told quietly, but much more calmly than she would have thought. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at her again. He didn't look bothered by her company, but he also didn't look happy or comfortable about it. Realizing this, Hiyori was starting to regret approaching him at all. It was already embarrassing enough that he didn't recognize her.

"Not really. It's just that I was fired from my job." He replied indifferently before he gave her a goofy looking grin. "Well, I guess I can't blame them. After all, I did smash a pizza box at the customer for refusing to give me a tip. I don't ask for much and yet, that jerk was planning to slam the door right in my face. I wasn't going to tolerate that."

Hiyori didn't mean to laugh, but he spoke in such a sarcastic manner that she couldn't help it. He just stared at her, probably wondering where the humor was. After regaining her composure, Hiyori apologize for laughing at him. However, it seemed like her laughter was able to was able to spark something in him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He suddenly asked, sitting up straight and leaning a bit closer to her.

"Hiyori Iki."

"Alright, then. I'm Yato. It's nice meeting you." He stood up from the bench and stood in front of her. She looked up at him as another mischievous grin appeared across his face. "Why don't you treat me out and buy me something to eat?"

It was almost two years since then. She wasn't even sure how, but they ended up becoming good friends. Then, their friendship slowly escalated to something more and deeper. She didn't regret it, of course, and she was glad she had met Yato since he had given her a wonderful set of first experiences, one of them being love.

Hiyori put down her pencil as she stretched her hands in the air. She checked the time and realized she had been studying for more than three hours already. The clock was about to strike midnight, but she still had many things she wanted to review. She didn't want to stop because she knew she would probably forget everything by morning. This was always her problem the day before a test. Since she sept the majority of time sleeping in class, she had to learn all the concepts and material on her own. Yato couldn't help her much either, but he did tend to tutor her in math every now and then.

Yawning, Hiyori pushed her chair back and reached to grab her blinking phone. She smiled as she scrolled down the number of missing calls she had from Yato, the last on being at 11:30 pm. Deciding to take a break, Hiyori took a quick sip of tea before she called Yato back. She wondered what he could possibly want with such urgency.

The phone rung several times before Yato finally answered completely out of breath. _"Hey, Hiyori. Finally. You called back."_

"Yeah, I saw a whole bunch of missed calls from you." She stated, turning her chair so that she was facing her reflection on the mirror. She casually twirled her hair as she spoke to him. "What's going on? Everything okay? Is there something you need?"

_"No, not really. I just wanted to see how your studying was going, but since you ignored all my calls, I guess it's going good, huh?"_ His voice didn't sound too pleased, but Hiyori knew better to not think too much of it. Then, there was an awkward silence between them. It remained that way for a couple of moments before Yato started speaking in much more serious voice._ "Hey, Hiyori? Why don't you come over?"_

"What? Now?" Hiyori checked her clock again and she knew it was impossible to go out at that hour. Her parents would never allow it and she wasn't planning to slip out either. Unlike most people her age, she followed her parents rules. "It's late and I'm still kind of studying. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

_"Aww, c'mon, Hiyori!"_ He complained and whined like a little kid, but Hiyori was already used to it. _"I'll go pick you up if you want. It's just that I'm really bored and well, I, umm, want to...I want to be with...umm, with you."_

"Well, it's easy for you to say since you don't have to worry about school or anything. You live by yourself and you don't have your parents constantly watching over you." Hiyori sighed as she walked over to her bed. She sat down before she let her body fall over it. She cuddled with her blankets while her eyes started to get dry and hard. She carelessly yawned, grabbing a nearby pillow to hug it. "I'll go over to your place tomorrow, okay? As soon as school is over."

_"I'll pick you you up, then."_ He quickly told her probably so that she wouldn't change her mind._ "Maybe, if you stay long enough, we can catch that wrestling match that they're going to air. I think your favorite guy is going to duel or something."_

"Ah! You're right! I totally forgot about!" Hiyori sat up excitedly, knocking over a bit of her sleep. She squealed with excited as she thought her favorite wrestler in the whole world. "Touno is going to win for sure! We should order some food for it too! It's really going to be an awesome match! I can't wait for it!"

_"I bet money he's going to lose tomorrow." _

"Don't even start with that, Yato! Remember what happened last time?! Do you remember? You lost your entire paycheck because you bet Touno-sama was going to lose and, of course, he didn't!"

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We'll just have to see about that."_ He told her in a sarcastic manner. He knew very well that Touno was an excellent wrestler and that chances of him losing were unlikely, but he still like to bet against him just because he was her favorite. Clearly, he was doing it on purpose to bother her. _"So, are you going to keep studying or not? There's no point in studying if you're going to stay up so late. You need to rest too."_

"Worried about me, Yato?" She asked him as a smile curved on her lips. She heard him gasp, but he was probably too embarrassed to admit that he was. Giggling to herself, Hiyori laid back over her bed and let out a long sigh. She was truly the happiest girl in the world. "Well, maybe you should go to sleep too. You have to work early tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I have a morning shift tomorrow." He sounded so annoyed by it, but Hiyori could understand why. After bouncing around from job to job, he was currently working in a daycare. He didn't particularly like to work with kids, but he was good handling them. He could easily make a kid stop crying in matter of seconds._ "The kids are so loud and annoying sometimes. They think that crying is going to get them anything they want. Man, I hope ours do turn out like that."_

"Ours?"

_"Whoa! I did not mean to say that! Anyways, I should leave you so you can keep on studying and all! I'll pick you up tomorrow! See ya!"_

He didn't give even give her a chance to say goodbye. He just hung up, leaving her with the never ending beeping sound. With a sigh, Hiyori ended the call and decided to head to sleep. She had enough studying and she figure another hour wasn't going to make much of a difference. Getting up from the bed, Hiyori walked over to her dresser and quickly tied up her hair into two pigtails. She adjusted her pajamas a little before she turned off the lights.

Undoing her bed, Hiyori laid down and pulled the blankets over her body. However, just when she about to close her eyes, her cellphone started vibrating. She reluctantly grabbed it since she knew it couldn't be anyone else other than Yato and sure enough it was him. He had sent her a text message that said 'I love you'.

Flattered and with a rapidly beating heart, Hiyori replied to him with a 'Me too'.

...


	2. Uneasiness

**Noragami**

**Guardian **

**Chapter 2 - Uneasiness**

He never knew he could grow to love a person to such a degree. He never thought that, at the age of twenty one, his world would revolve around one single girl. Now, after almost two years, he couldn't even remember what his life was like before he met her. She had impacted and changed his life completely. Even though he would never admit this out loud, he couldn't imagine himself living without her. In other words, he loved her deeply.

Yato first met her as a pizza delivery boy. He had been angry and cranky all that day because his boss had refused to give him a raise. The job wasn't entirely hard or difficult, but it did rely a lot on tips. If he didn't get a good sum of money from tips, then his paycheck would look pretty sorry. For that reason, he had been determined to rebel for raise when the right time came even though he knew what the consequences of that would be.

Even so, he forgot about all that when he went to deliver the the seventeenth pizza of the day. He had come to a rather nice looking house and for some reason, he was expecting some old man or woman to open the door. However, when he saw Hiyori, he was left completely stunned and even speechless. She not only had the most beautiful eyes, but she also had long pretty brown hair and the face of sweet angel. He stared at her for too long and embarrassment quickly rushed to his face.

Yato didn't believe in love, he didn't believe in long lasting relationships and he definitely didn't believe in love at first sight. It was all childish and pointless to him. He didn't understand why people would even bother with such attachments if they were only going to get hurt later on in the process. He had experienced something similar or at least something close to love in the past, during his high school years. He ended up engaging more feelings than he had anticipated and of course, he got hurt for it. Ever since, he decided to not bother with such trivial matters. It was better if he just kept a distant from everyone.

Even so, despite his resolve, he met this girl that was suddenly imprinted in his mind and later, as fate would have it, he met her again. She approached him and talked to him. Trying to keep his cool, he acted like he had forgotten her so that his stupid crush didn't seem too obvious. He would sound and look like a total creep if he told her that he kept driving by that house, hoping he would see her again. As she sat down next to him, he quickly came up with a plan so he could spend a bit more time with her. After all, it was silly to deny that he wanted to get to know her.

They formed a small friendship, but his interest in her grew into something more. He was attracted to her even though she was just a first year in high school. He would unconsciously start following her around, trying to get her attention by bothering her. Even so, she wouldn't push him away even though she would scold at him everyday. Pretty soon, the exchanged phone numbers which only increased his consistent stalking.

They would often hang out together, eat together, call each other and pretty soon this became routine between them. Then, he started going to her school to pick her for whatever they had planned that day. Of course, it didn't hurt to scare away all the potential guys that were going after her there. Even though he hadn't gathered the guts to ask her out properly, he was still possessive over her in that way.

Closing his cellphone, Yato dropped it over his bed before placing his hands behind his head. He leaned back comfortably as his eyes looked outside the open window. He was a bit bored and there was no way he was about to fall asleep. He was used to working late into the night, but since he had gotten a job at a daycare, he would get home early.

Unlike Hiyori, he didn't specifically like school and he did everything he could to avoid it. For that exact reason, he didn't bother going to college and went on to the work force instead. He always thought that as long as he was able to sustain and feed himself then there wouldn't be a problem. However, he never planned to fall in love and he never considered the possibility of spending the rest of life with someone. He used to be a person that lived one day at a time, but now that he was with Hiyori, he was actually thinking about his future. It was obvious that now he wanted more than enough to get by. He wanted to be financially stable and have a nice apartment so he could ask her to move in with him.

That's how serious he was about her, but even if he wanted her to move in, Yato knew that he wasn't ready for it. He wouldn't be able to give Hiyori everything that she needed and everything that she was accustomed to. Then, her parents would probably never allow it. She was getting close to turning eighteen, she came from a good family after all and he was just some broke guy with family problems. Letting out a sigh, Yato got up from his bed and headed to the kitchen. Since he wasn't anywhere near sleepy, he decided to make himself something to eat instead.

He opened the fridge but there was nothing but a loaf of bread, a few cans of beer, and some rice Hiyori had made for him the other day. He was a good cook himself and that was something that he liked to brag about. However, he never had money to buy groceries since the majority of it went toward the rent and other bills. Scratching his head, Yato pulled out the small container with rice to heat it up in the microwave. The only reason that he didn't starve to death was because of Hiyori. It seemed dumb to even consider asking Hiyori to move in with him when he couldn't even feed himself.

Even so, despite all the stress he was going through, Yato really couldn't complain. He was living a happy life. Of course, he still had problems with his adoptive father and sister, but that didn't really seem to matter anymore. He didn't let them influence him and he didn't let him control his life. It was true that he was struggling on his own, but he rather live that way than depend on someone that was trying to demand him to live in certain way. With Hiyori, he had finally gained his freedom.

When his rice was finally warm enough to eat, he took it over to the table, but instead of digging in, he dropped his head over the table and called out for Hiyori. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to embrace her in his arms. He wanted to kiss and tell her how much he loved her. There was just this strange feeling inside his chest that made him feel uncomfortable and almost scared. He didn't know what it was, but because of it, he had a sudden urge to see Hiyori.

Either way, Yato ate his food and when he was finished, he gave a silent thank you. He let out the millionth sigh and headed back to his dark dirty room. He really needed to clean up since Hiyori had agreed to come over the next day. He didn't want her scolding him like a little kid for not cleaning his room. She would always nag at him for it and she wouldn't leave him alone until he left his apartment spotless. To say that one time she even helped him with his laundry. Remembering that, Yato smiled to himself as he sat on top of the bed. He pulled out a small box from one of his empty drawers and opened to the see the ring that he had bought for Hiyori a long time ago. "You'd be a perfect little house wife."

He wasn't planning to ask for her hand in marriage. She was going to college after all and he didn't want to worry her with that yet. He just wanted to claim her as his. He didn't know what type of creeps would try to approach her, so he had to make sure they knew that she was already taken.

Dropping himself over the bed, Yato grabbed his phone again to see that Hiyori had sent him another message that said 'Goodnight. See you tomorrow.' Yato quickly positioned himself to respond back, but he found himself at a loss of words. He thought about it for a minute and in the end, he decided to not reply back. She had sent the message 20 minutes ago which probably meant that she was already asleep. After studying and working hard all day, Yato didn't want to wake her up. She had told him that she was having an important exam that she couldn't afford to fail.

With all this in his mind, Yato started to feel a little sleepy and as he kept thinking about Hiyori, his eyes were slowly starting to close. Then, before he knew it, he ended up falling asleep, whispering her name his dreams. "Hiyori…"

...


	3. Waiting

**Noragami**

_I'm sorry I took so long to update. Aside from having writer's block, I was pretty busy with school and stuff. My spring break is finally here, though, so please expect a chapter or two again this week. I have a ton of homework, but I know how to squeeze in at the last minute. Lately, I've been terrible at writing chapter stories since I end up losing track of them after a while, but I'm determined to work on this one till the end. _

_So, thanks for the support and __sorry for the long wait! Also, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Guardian**

**Chapter 3 - Waiting**

_She kept looking at her phone, over and over again, waiting for a text from Yato. He told her to wait for him outside her local cafe, but he was already half an hour late. They were suppose to spend the entire evening together and look at the New Year's Eve fireworks, but there was just no sign of him. Hiyori could already feel the cold starting to seep in through her warm clothing. She keep breathing into her hands to keep herself warm, but there was really not else she could do. If the cafe was open she would have probably gone inside to wait for him._

_Letting out a sigh, Hiyori looked up to see the city glowing with beautiful lights. She smiled as she watched a crowd of people walking by. They were all spending the night with their loved ones, friends and relatives. Of course, she was no exception, but like always, her date was more than a couple of minutes late. It was always the same and no matter how many times she scolded at him for it, he just never learned. _

_This was the first time Yato and her had made plans to spend the New Year's evening by themselves. Usually, they would spend it with her friends at the shrine. With this in mind, Hiyori looked around again to see if Yato was around, but he was nowhere in sight. She didn't want to worry and she didn't want to think that he had ditched her in some way. He promised he would meet her after all even though he was coming out late from work. She just needed to be patience and hope that he was okay. She just had to think that he was being an idiot and making her wait again. _

"_Hiyori!" His voice startled her, causing her to almost drop her phone on the ground. She was surprised to see him running in her direction from the opposite side of street. He came toward her, avoiding the beeping cars, and placed his hand over her shoulder once he stood in front of her completely out of breath. "Man, I finally made it."_

_Instead of embracing him like any normal girlfriend would with a worried face, Hiyori smacked him as hard as she could with her bag several times. He yelped out in pain and tried to get away, but Hiyori made sure to grab him. "How long do you think you had me out here waiting?! If you were going to be late, you should have at least texted or called me! I was even started to get worried about you! Geez!"_

"_Sorry! Sorry!" He exclaimed before he suddenly got hold of her wrist. She stopped hitting him and looked into his deep but beautiful eyes. His face got a bit serious as it was enveloped with shame. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."_

_He let go of her wrist to grab her hand and then he started looking for something in his pocket. Hiyori watched as he pulled out his dead cellphone. "You see," He began with a crooked smile on his face. "My phone kind of ran out of battery and I had no way to tell you that I was going to be held back at work. Then it was really busy so I really didn't have a chance to ask anyone for a phone and all. In the end, I just walked out. Can you believe the boss wanted me to stay past midnight?! Hmph! Now I know to not work as bartender ever again."_

_It was typical, though. Yato never lasted more than a couple of months with the same job. He always liked to jump around and experience new things. Then again, the majority of the time, he was usually fired because of purposely made mistakes. He could never leave a job without causing problems. Hiyori shook her head, gripping Yato's hand a bit tighter. Even though she disapproved his behavior, she was just glad that he was there with her now. She rather hear his dumb stories than anything else. _

"_You're such an idiot." She told him plainly before they started to walk down the sidewalk, hand and hand. He nervously laughed as he trailed behind her. "You should hope for a stable job this year."_

_After that, they walked in utter silence. They would push themselves through the crowds and it wasn't long before Yato walked in front of her. His presence just felt so natural and she felt special whenever she was with him. How could she not when he would practically threw aside his job just to be with her. Hiyori smiled to herself, increasing her pace so that she could be walking right next to him. She let out a sigh and slowly embraced his arm. Then, she leaned her head over it as they continued to walk into the park where they met for the second time. _

_Once they stood in front of the fountain that was currently turned off, Yato stopped, causing Hiyori to stumble forward a bit. He was looking up at the sky that was gradually being lit by colorful fireworks. The people around them were also admiring the view, but Hiyori felt that nothing could compare to the wonderful warmth that she was feeling in her heart. _

"_Hey, Hiyori," He called out to her as he tilted his head in her direction. His lips curved into a gentle smile that brought a blush to form on her face. "Let's make a promise."_

"_A promise?"_

_He pulled his hand out of her reach and by this point, he was also blushing a bit. Hiyori could see his worked up face burning with embarrassment under the street's lights. He reached out to grab both of her hands as the fireworks above them kept illuminating the dark sky. He had trouble meeting her eyes, but Hiyori found this aspect on Yato extremely cute and she wanted to make fun of him for it. She decided not to since she didn't want to ruin Yato's effort and his next words left her stunned. _

"_Let's promise to stay together forever."_

"Iki-san? Iki-san?!" Someone with a scratchy voice was calling her name, but she didn't bother to answer back. She was busy with Yato at the moment and she didn't want anyone to interrupt her. Then again, for some strange reason, she could also hear distant snickering. "Iki-san!"

She opened her eyes to realize that she wasn't with Yato at all. She was in school or to be more precise, in math with the teacher yelling at her from the front of the class. Everyone was staring at her except her friends who seemed to be ignoring her. Wiping the drool off her face, Hiyori quickly sat up after comprehending that she had fallen asleep for the millionth time. She mentally slapped herself since just that morning she had resolved to pay more attention in class. She needed to pass her upcoming exams and she just couldn't afford to slack off.

After her teacher chewed her out for nap, he resumed with the lesson and Hiyori tried to pay attention this time. The day was almost over and that alone was enough to keep her motivated and awake. Then again, ever since she met Yato, her attention span had gotten pretty bad. Everything was his fault. She could never focus on anything because he would eventually pop inside her mind. To say that he even invaded her dreams. Hiyori didn't think it could get much worse.

Time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace, but eventually, much to her relief, the teacher dismissed class for the day. Hiyori quickly rose up from her seat, gathered her books, and pulled out her cellphone from her bag. However, she didn't have any texts or missed calls from Yato. She couldn't help but wonder if he was already outside waiting for her. With a shrug, Hiyori closed her cellphone and happily dropped it back in the bag. She just wanted to see him.

Of course, she had lied to her parents saying that she was going to a friend's house as soon as school was over. Even though they weren't around the house a lot because of their busy jobs, they always kept tabs on her and made sure she wasn't getting into trouble. If they knew she was going over to Yato's apartment they would probably freak out. They knew she had boyfriend and they kept asking for a proper introduction, but Hiyori always found a way to avoid the topic. She didn't know what they would think if they knew Yato, a guy that was a bit older than her with barely enough money to sustain himself.

Hiyori sighed as she placed her bag over her shoulder. She was about to turn around when her friends suddenly surprised her. They looked at her suspiciously which wasn't entirely all that surprising. "You fell asleep again!" Yumi exclaimed, lunging herself toward her. "How do you expect to pass your exams when you don't pay attention in class?!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Hiyori assured her, but, apparently, that didn't convince her enough. She shook her head with discontent before she looked away. She was just pretending to be mad to bother her and Ami was acting the same way. "Besides, Yato's been tutoring me, so I should be okay."

"Speaking of him," Yumi jumped in again, causing her to take a step back. "You're going to go see him aren't you? That's why you're in such hurry to leave. If your parents call me again asking where you are, don't expect me to lie for you and tell them that you can't answer the phone because you're having bathroom problems. Geez, Hiyori. What's wrong with telling them that you're going to your boyfriend's house?!"

"Because they would never let me do something like that without meeting him first!" Hiyori told them. This wasn't the first time she explained this to them, but they just didn't seem to get it. She would gladly introduce Yato to her parents. In fact, things would be a lot easier if she did, but she was afraid that they would turn him away as an unfit boyfriend for her. "Anyways, I'm sorry for the trouble, but I really have to get going now. He's probably waiting for me outside the gate."

She waved goodbye with a carefree smile on her face as she went out the classroom. In that exact moment, she pulled out her cellphone only to see that she still didn't have a single text from him. Her pace slowed down a bit as headed down the stairs. Her face puffed up with anger, wondering if he was going to make her wait again. After making it downstairs and putting on her outdoor shoes, Hiyori walked outside to the front gate to realize that there was no sign of Yato yet. She pouted and decided to send him a quick text.

_Why are you always late?! Do you love making me wait that much?! D:_

Hiyori snapped her phone closed and dropped it back inside her bag. She would have no choice but to wait for him like always. She leaned her back against the outside wall, waiting for Yato to appear in his motorcycle at any moment. However, time continued to tick by and the seconds quickly stretched out to long minutes. She kept seeing students walk out including her friends and she would just stand there waiting; waiting for Yato.

She kept sending him texts after that and she even called him a few times, but he never answered. Trying not to get worried, Hiyori kept her mind on the positive side, saying that his phone had probably just run out of battery like last time. Then again, he could have forgotten to pay his phone bill. Hiyori nervously chuckled at the thought of it as she stared out at the horizon.

However, the minutes soon stretched to hours and Yato just never came.

...


End file.
